Life Lessons
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Anima Fenton, daughter of Valerie Fenton, starts her training with Clockwork to learn how to use her powers, but learns that these powers comes dangers and learns an incredible secret. Oneshot. Please R


**Danny Phantom: Life Lessons**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: what can I say to all the lovely reviews that you guys have sent in for my 9/11 oneshots, nothing, I am utterly speechless, never in my years of writing fanfics for various shows had I ever received such kind words of support for my works. It truly made me feel good as I was worried about the reception they would receive, so once again I thank you.**

**Okay, on to the business, this new oneshot deals with my OC, Anima, Valerie's adopted daughter and her training with Clockwork to learn to use her ghost powers, I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Ann**

Today was an average day at school, Lancer was busy ranting on about 19th Century poetry and I was used as a punching back by the jocks (although these new powers really do come in handy).

Once the last bell had rung, I walked outside and made my way to the shed behind the school to meet up with an old friend.

While I wait for him, I look up at the sky and think about my father, the great Danny Phantom, what was he like when he was my age and how did he deal with his powers (something I am still trying to perfect). I know he's proud of me; after all I did meet him as an angel when Vlad kidnapped me, but still I wonder about his life.

I daydream for awhile until a bright light distracts me and the figure of Clockwork emerges, "greetings Anima are you ready," his calm voice asks (which is comical in a way as he in his child form and though he ages his voice doesn't) as I look towards him.

"Yeah, just let me put my sweater on," I told him as I took out my sweater and put it on and followed the master of time through his portal to the Ghost Zone to start training again.

**Skulker**

Things have been quiet since the Whelp died, but I have managed to keep myself busy by hunting the Box Ghost (although I'm thinking of releasing him as he drives me crazy with his yelling).

I haven't hunted in a while though, since Technus infected my armor with a computer virus rendering it useless (he's next on my list to hunt, when I get up and running again) 

While I was busy fixing my armor, my senses picked something up something, "Ghost Child nearby," I said as I stared in disbelief, there were no more halfas both Vlad and Danny were dead, unless Vlad did something to Danny's daughter like he planned, "I wonder," I said as I donned my still buggy armor and went in search of this new Ghost Child.

**Ann**

The Ghost Zone was strange; it was like being in space as there was no weather except for the bitter coldness that permeated the realm, "Why is it so cold in here?" I asked my guide curious about this place.

"The ghosts, like everything else need energy and since they cannot generate their own, they take it from the environment, not all of the Ghost Zone is cold, a ghost can alter the temperature of the area to fit how they like it," Clockwork explained to me, "I can warm up my lair when we reach it, if you can't stand the cold," he offered as I floated next to him and followed across the Ghost Zone.

Along the way, clockwork told me of the places to avoid (like Pariah Dark's Castle and Walker's prison) and of the safe places (like his tower) to go to, "Just remember not wander off, this realm stretches for Eternity and it's easy to get lost," he said as we approached his lair.

**Skulker**

According to my sensors (which were right), the ghost child entered the Ghost Zone awhile ago and was seen in to company of Clockwork, making the hunt more difficult (but I do love a good hunt).

When I picked up on the child's signal, I silently followed her, tracking her every move, "let's see what you up to, whelp," I said as I tried to activate my binoculars, only to have my OS freeze up, "curse this infernal device," I whispered as I had to restart the system to get it running again, "now about the girl," I said I went to prepare the trap for her.

**Ann**

Clockwork lead me inside his lair, it was huge but it seemed more like a cave than a citadel with a labyrinth of doors and passage and not to mention the spooky echo effects (it sort of creeped me out).

"Wait here Ann, and I will go turn the heat up a bit," he said as he took me to some sort of training room and left for parts unknown.

When he had left, I decided to look around to see what I could see; the room was filled with an impressive display of ghost weapons (it was like something out of a medieval castle), "cool," I said as I picked up one of the weapons and examined it.

While I was looking I felt an energy bolt strike and send me flying into the ground, "what the?" I said as I got up and saw a tall being dressed in metal armor and a black tank top with a skull mask and flaming green hair staring at me.

"Greetings whelp," the being said as he aimed a weapon at me, "You'll make a fine rug," he said smiling.

"It'll take more than that do finish me off creepy," I told him as I transformed into my ghost half and blasted him with an ecto-blast, "and the name's not whelp it's Phantom Soul (yes, I already have a name for my alter-ego)," I taunted him.

"And I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," he retorted as he fired his blaster at me but it did not hurt me, instead it energized me, "what the..," Skulker gasped as he fired at me again only to find it did not affect me.

"Let me show you what I can do," I said as I went to fire an ecto-blast but instead of ectoplasm. A mysterious red energy shot out of my hand and damaged Skulker's armor, "cool," I said as Skulker tried to attack me again but as soon as he came near me, he went flying through the air and out of the citadel, "see ya Skulker," I said waving to him.

"Most impressive, Anima, you are indeed stronger than your dad," the voice of Clockwork said from behind me.

"How long have you've been watching the battle," I asked shocked that he didn't help me fight Skulker (unless this was part of his training he had for me).

"Enough to witness your powers, it appears you may more than halfa, you maybe what is known as a 'dark spirit'," the master of time said thoughtfully.

"What's a dark spirit," I asked him, he told me that a dark spirit is a ghost infused with demonic energy but is not a demon there are also light spirits who are infused with angelic energy, which he said I also have and is keeping the darkness within me in balance.

"I think, we better begin training," he said as he begun to teach me about my powers and how to use them.

We trained for several hours until he thought I had enough training for one day, "you are good fighter Anima. I am most impressed with your telekinesis and energy absorption few ghosts can pull off those powers and you do so wonderfully," he said as he opened a portal and took me home.

Pretty soon, I may be able to help mom and then those ghosts had better watch out for the Phantom Soul is on the prowl and ready to send those creeps back where they belong!

**The End.**


End file.
